


there's a hole in my heart, and it's begging please

by Brinny



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon Divergence Probably, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Just Really Loves Babs Okay?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Porn with Feelings, Mostly It's Just About How Good a Kisser Dick is, Oh My God, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinny/pseuds/Brinny
Summary: Dick leaves Gotham behind.He leaves Gotham behind and he doesn’t say goodbye.





	there's a hole in my heart, and it's begging please

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the beautiful "I Do" by Susie Suh. Check it out, it's so lovely. This wouldn't exist without it.

 

Dick leaves Gotham behind.

He leaves Gotham behind and he doesn’t say goodbye.

 

 

Barbara finds him sitting on her doorstep. She hasn’t seen him in two years.

“Hi Babs,” he says. He looks up at her through the rain. “How’s it going?”

“Fuck you.”

 

 

She lets him into her apartment.

Once they’re inside, Dick drops his duffel on the floor and leans against the doorframe.

“You can stay here,” Barbara says. She hands him a towel from the hall closet, so he doesn’t drip on her rug. “Just for tonight. You leave in the morning.”

He walks around the small space, towelling off his hair. “You didn’t change anything,” he says. On the desk, in the corner, is a framed photo of the two them, back from when Dick was in high school. His mouth curves up into a small smile.  “It’s the same.”

“Well, some things stay the same, Boy Wonder.”

He snorts. “You know I hate that.”

“Sure do.”

Barbara puts the kettle on to make tea, then grabs two mugs from the cupboard and sets them on the counter. She slams them down a little harder than she means to and Dick flinches at the sound.

“What are you doing here, Dick?”

He moves beside her, reaches for her hand and sweeps his thumb across her knuckles. “I missed you, Babs.”

“Yeah,” Barbara says, pulling out of his grip, “I’m going to need something stronger than tea if we’re going to have this conversation.”

“Still keep the bourbon under the sink?” he asks through a grin.

 

 

Sitting on her small couch, with their knees touching, she asks, “Why didn’t you say anything? You left without even saying goodbye.”

“I wasn’t sure how to.”

“That’s bullshit,” she says. “Two years, Dick. You didn’t even pick up the phone.”

“If I had said goodbye, if I had told you I was leaving, you would have asked me to stay,” he says. And, when he sees her brow furrow in confusion, he laughs a little. He rubs a hand across the back of his neck. “I had to get out of Gotham and I never would’ve left if you asked me to stay.”

“Would you have? Stayed, I mean.”

“If you had asked me to? Babs, c’mon. Of course.”

 

 

He helps her with the dishes, lets her wash while he dries.

“Did you know that I met Batman the same night I met Bruce?” he asks.

And she shakes her head, she didn’t know.

Dick pauses uncertainly, then wets his lips with his tongue, and tells her all about the night his parents were murdered. He tells her about how Bruce had laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, he tells her about how after the police questioned him, he had to excuse himself to throw up in the bushes behind the tent, and he tells her about how he heard _on your feet, soldier_ from the shadows. The Bat.

“Maybe he had plans for me from the beginning,” Dick says.

 

 

He kisses her.

She forgot what it felt like to kiss Dick Grayson.

She forgot what it felt like when he would gently cup her cheek and rub his thumb across her lower lip, before crushing his mouth down onto hers. She forgot what it felt like to have his fingers everywhere: tracing the line of her neck down to her collarbone and messing through her hair and desperately pressing into the small of her back.

She forgot what it felt like when he would murmur nonsense to her in between kisses, “Jesus, Babs. Fuck. You have no idea.”

But he kisses her and it feels like he never stopped kissing her.  

 

 

She lets him into her bed.

Dick lays behind her, his lips on her shoulder and his fingers sliding under her shirt, stroking beneath her breast. She can feel him hard against her and she pushes her hips back, just a little.

“Yeah?” he asks, moving his hand lower, so he can dip his fingers into her and rub at the wetness he finds there. “You sure?”

And she’s not, but she nods and lets him inside of her.

 

 

After, Dick rests his head on Barbara’s chest and she pulls her fingers through his hair.

“Do you still want me to leave in the morning?” he asks.

“Depends,” she says. “Will you say goodbye?”

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the timeline on Titans is, like, hella screwy. At the start of the show, Dick has only been in Detroit for a month, but we know that he's been gone from Gotham for at least a year (which is when the Captain says the last Robin sighting was, which, REALLY, doesn't make a lot of sense if Jason has ALSO been Robin for a year, unless he's been training all that time, which is possible, but I digress) and we have no idea what he did in between. 
> 
> All that to say, that I feel like when I wrote this, it would probably take place after this season? When Dick stops being Robin? I don't know. If the show doesn't care about the timeline, I'm not gonna worry too hard about it. 
> 
> Also, the _on your feet soldier_ line is directly from Frank Miller and Jim Lee's **Batman & Robin: The Boy Wonder**, which, if you've never read it, Bruce is, like, SO fucked up in it. Dude is crazy. I don't know if Titans will go that far, but maybe. 
> 
> ALSO, ALSO I have something else that I'm probably going to throw up here either tonight or tomorrow that works on the same theme of Dick coming back to see Babs, but the tone is way different and I don't know how to write anymore. So, there's that.


End file.
